


Place me in your sense of care

by Gina_DCC



Category: No Fandom
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Consensual Sex, Control, D/s, F/M, Flogging, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gina_DCC/pseuds/Gina_DCC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entering the room, she looks immediately pleased at the sight that’s in front of her. Kneeling so beautifully at the end of the king size bed, is her gorgeous sub with his eyes cast down and his hands resting flat on his thighs just like she told him to.<br/>Walking towards him, she lets her eyes roam over his body, taking in every inch of slightly tanned skin, short dark hairs coating his chest down his abdomen leading into the waistband of his charcoal grey boxerbriefs. Her eyes linger there on the still soft bulge of his cock and grins before she looks back up at him ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Place me in your sense of care

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit out of my usual writings but I had to write this down once I thought of it.  
> It's pretty light though when it comes to BDSM but it just flowed that way. 
> 
> Hope you like and enjoy it nonetheless ....  
> And please leave a comment or review! ♥

Entering the room, she looks immediately pleased at the sight that’s in front of her. Kneeling so beautifully at the end of the king size bed, is her gorgeous sub with his eyes cast down and his hands resting flat on his thighs just like she told him to.  
Walking towards him, she lets her eyes roam over his body, taking in every inch of slightly tanned skin, short dark hairs coating his chest down his abdomen leading into the waistband of his charcoal grey boxerbriefs. Her eyes linger there on the still soft bulge of his cock and grins before she looks back up at him.  
“Look at me, gorgeous.” she demands and he’s quick to obey, casting his eyes up to her face and the content and anticipating smile on his face is tantalizing. The mere presence of his Lady mesmerizes him, knowing that she knows perfectly well how to take care of him.  
She takes the few steps that still separated them and lets her hand run through his loose dark brown curls, her fingernails lightly scratching his scalp on their way until she nestles her hand on his neck. She’s tilting his head even more up before she leans in and captures his lips with her own, licking over them before deepening the kiss in a sweet way that quickly turns into a needy, breathtaking one. As she leans back up, she can’t help but chuckle a little at the adorable way her sub chases her lips for a moment but then taps on his own with her finger. “I’ll stop whenever I please without you asking for more like this right now, gorgeous.”  
She trails her finger down over his chin and his neck to his collarbone and says for him to stand up. He obliges easily, with a practised easy getting on his feet without losing his balance with the eagerness he radiates.  
Stepping around him, her hand slides from his stomach, over his waist and rests there for a moment as he pauses standing behind him. She moves her other hand over the planes of his back, from his shoulder to his waist and up again, only to move to his front now and sliding them down over his stomach. She halts right above his waistband, her other hand following, with her fingertips slightly dipping beneath it. “Don’t move …” she whispers close to his ear, feeling the goosebumps rising on his skin, before she nips on his earlobe and pushes his boxerbriefs down his thighs. She pushes them further off, letting them drop on his feet as she starts attaching her lips on the skin of his shoulder. Trailing her lips over his shoulder, she steps to his front to look up at him for a moment as her fingers find his nipples, rubbing over them with the pads of her thumbs momentarily until she can feel them harden under her touch. She pinches them then, rolling them between her thumb and index finger, pleased at the quiet moan that comes from his throat and starts to tease them harder. She knows how sensitive he is, knows that he’s practically squirming underneath her touch but he can still refrain himself from it. “That’s my boy. Not a twitch just yet, sweetheart.” she whispers as she continues.  
Leaning back in, her tongue takes over from one hand, softly biting down on his nipple and laving her tongue over it alternatedly. Soon she alters her attention to the other one, nipping just a tad harsher to make him feel a sting shoot through him when he literally squirms back a little from her. 

It’s enough for her to stand up completely and look at him with a raised eyebrow, her hands on her hips as she regards him. She doesn’t say a word though, just turns on her heels to walk to the low dresser on the other side of the room. Pulling open the drawer, she looks down into it for a long moment and smiles, taking out a blindfold, the smaller of the black floggers and the soft leather cuffs before she turns back to him, deciding on using anything else right now.  
“On the bed on your back, gorgeous. Arms raised to each side.” she says as she stands next to him, running her hand reverently from his cheek to his hand. As fast as he can without fumbling he does what she tells him to and perches himself on the bed, arms up next to his head almost against the frame of the headboard.  
Humming appraisingly, she sets herself on her knees on the bed, right next to his side, before she leans over and fastens the cuffs on his wrists, tugging on them slightly to make sure they’re secure but comfortable for now. She takes the blindfold and cocks her head to the side as she runs the strands down from his thighs up his torso and back down, avoiding his cock minutely.  
A shiver of anticipation runs through his body, looking expectantly from underneath his eyelashes before his eyes fall back on the flogger in her hands while a soft moan escapes his lips and he can feel his cock twitch.  
“God, please …” he mumbles, the plea falling from his lips without thinking. She grins at him, letting the strands land in a swift roll of her wrist high on his thigh as she says, “Patience gorgeous. All in due time.” Dropping the device next to her she leans up and places the blindfold over his eyes, securing it at the back of his head before she leans back to sit on her feet. She picks up the rod and starts to tease him all over his body, stroking him all over until she’s gone over every inch of skin she can reach. She can hear the content sighs coming from her sub, but knows the underlying tone of them too as he moves on the bed and places herself in between his legs after nudging them open. Sitting up on her knees, her eyes roam over his beautiful body as she lets one hand run up his stomach to end on one of his nipples. She runs the pad of her thumb over it, seeing the goosebumps already rising on his skin before she closes her thumb and index finger over it, pinching tighter and tighter until a moan escapes his lips. She keeps repeating it, doing it harder and harder with every pinch until he starts to writhe underneath her touch. Turning her attention to the other, she gives it the same treatment and thoroughly enjoys the sounds he’s making under her too. Her nails dig into his skin, leaving bright red half moon shaped dents right next to his nipples which she lavishes with her tongue as she bends over and starts to lick and nip. She presses her body down on him momentarily, feeling his cock hard against her stomach and with a grin on her face sits back up on her knees.  
Picking up the flogger beside him again, she runs the strands over his thighs, first his right then his left as she scoots back and sits high on her knees, giving her just the right height to reach.  
“My beautiful boy,” she almost whispers, “Stay still now, but I want to hear you.” Without much further warning she flicks her wrist gently, letting the strands make contact with his thigh and he’s breathing out shakily with a soft moan escaping his lips. It’s still a soft blow, nothing he can’t handle and he can’t help but bite his lower lip with an expectant smile on them. She lets the next one come down on his other thigh, flicking her wrist gently and with just enough behind it to increase the blows a little every time she hits his skin, already turning into a soft shade of pink. Repeating her actions over and over, moans constantly coming from deep in his throat, she feels the now familiar thrill running through her spine as she looks down at him with a smile.  
His skin turned into a perfect kind of red, she sees his cock half hard and decides to drop the flogger besides the bed but has to suppress a chuckle as she hears the whine that escapes her perfect sub’s lips.  
“Didn’t I tell you I stop when I please without complaints coming from you, sweetheart? You know I don’t play that way …” she says and he presses his lips together in an effort not to let a sound escape him anymore right now after softly replying, “Yes, my Lady.”. He loves the feeling of it, loves the way his Lady makes every blow feel like a soft caress even though he can clearly feel the sting of it. Merely knowing that no matter what, he’s safe with her in her hands is making him feel cherished in the way he desires so much. He’s used to a lot more though and he can’t help but think that he would’ve loved for things to be a bit rougher but that was not what they agreed on earlier before she left him in their room to prepare. So now he just waits and listens, trying his best to keep completely still and focused on the sounds she’s making. 

She stands up next to the bed now, slipping her fingers underneath her lace and leather panties and pushes them down her thighs until they fall down around her feet and steps out of them. In a swift movement, she’s back on the bed now, right next to his shoulders and he can’t stop shivering in anticipation once he feels the bed dip besides him. He knows what will happen and he licks his lips at the mere thought of it. But before she does anything else, she bends down, capturing his lips with hers again in a deep kiss that takes his breath away momentarily. Biting his lower lip shortly, she leans back and says as she moves to straddle his shoulders, “Now be a good boy, and make me feel good, sweetheart. Use that talented tongue of yours, gorgeous.”  
Not waiting for any response, she lowers herself until she’s pressed against his lips and immediately he start to lick and suck on her clit, humming at the taste and causing her to moan softly before she pushes down, cutting of his air, his nose buried against the skin of her ass. She stays there for a while, knowing exactly how long he can take and then moves slightly, ordering him to fuck her with his tongue.  
He obliges happily, resuming his sucking on her clit for another moment before he spears his tongue inside of her, fucking her with his tongue with all he can manage.  
“Such a good little boy.” she praises him and repeats her earlier actions. The feeling of him pressing against her labia, his tongue buried as deep as he can inside of her and the warmth of his breath against her skin makes her squirm a little before she lets him breath again.  
His mind is blank, except for the anticipation and the utter feeling of bliss he has in it and his cock hardens rapidly with every time she does this to him. Letting her control his ability to breath while he brings her pleasure by eating her out and fucking her with his tongue is one of the best feelings he can get. 

She keeps repeating it, over and over again while she leans on one hand and wraps her fingers around his hard cock, stroking him roughly until she’s feels herself coming close to a climax. She stops abruptly and presses down once more, taking him by surprise if the gasp he lets out against her pussy is any indication and she can’t help the smirk that plays on her lips because of it.  
It doesn’t take her too long though to release him, turning herself around swiftly as she looks down at him.  
“Look at you, sweetheart, you’re soaking with my juices. Damn you look gorgeous, my gorgeous boy.” she hums as she leans down, licking from his chin up to his lips, moaning at the taste of herself on his skin until she catches his lips with hers in a dirty and messy kiss. She’s still kissing him when she lowers herself, one hand holding his cock and guiding him straight into her. A loud groan coming from his throat reverberates in their mouths and she smirks, immediately setting a rapid pace. She breaks the kiss, sitting up straight on his cock as she slams her hips down on him relentlessly, breathing harshly and throwing her head back for a moment when he hits her g-spot perfectly. It’s now that she reaches over and quickly discards him from the blindfold and he blinks rapidly to let him adjust to the light that streaming into the room, eyes instantly finding hers but casting his gaze down within a second.  
“No, gorgeous. Look at me.” she whispers in a hoarse voice, but the demand clear in it still. And he does immediately, not able to help the command even if it’s such a small one. He knows he can’t come just yet but he can feel his cock twitch with every thrust inside of her, her walls clenching hard around him. Keeping up her pace she plants her hands on his chest, and then she comes. Her head tilted down, moaning loudly and eyes closed as she shivers all over, hips slightly moving still.  
“Let go, sweetheart.” she says and it only takes her one roll of her hips as he tenses, cumming deep and hard inside of her as all his muscles tighten, shivers running through his spine and exclamations of love and ‘my Lady’ rolling of his lips but never letting his gaze stray from her face.  
Staying right on top of him, keeping him inside of her for another long moment, she looks down at him as she lets her fingers trail fleetingly over his chest and stomach. She’s shivering herself with the force of her orgasm as she’s coming down from it, and the way his cock twitches feebly still inside of her makes her groan in both annoyance because of sensitivity as in her arousal already spiking up again. But she doesn’t do anything with it now, just stays right there and looks at him as she cups his cheek now, trailing her thumb over his lower lip with a smile.

It takes her a good few minutes before both their breathing has evened out fairly and the trembling has eased up a bit, then she moves quickly off of him with a slight moan at the feeling of his cum dripping slightly down on her inner thigh. She settles herself right next to his side, her front completely pressed against him as he lifts his hand to uncuff him and then lays her hand over his waist.  
“You okay there, sweetheart?” she asks softly and he can’t do anything else right now then just nod and breath out a simple, “Yes.” as he lowers his arms around her too. This never fails to amaze him, the feeling he gets from her laying in his arms right now after it, feeling her warmth radiating on his own skin as he comes down from his high himself.  
They both lay there in silence, just content with the moment and thinking she’ll take care of cleaning up a little later after they’re rested. Her hand is roaming all over his chest in a comforting, soothing manner until he laughs softly and turns his face, kissing the top of her hair.  
“I love you … my Lady.” he whispers into her hair and she smiles gently as she nuzzles closer into the crook of his neck. “I love you too, my gorgeous sweet and perfect boy.”


End file.
